Blue Gangsta
Kaota Matna, known to the public as The Blue Gangsta, is a renegade ninja who was orphaned and kidnapped by evil ninjas who taught him the ways of the snake. He later killed the Snake Clan after learning they killed his parents. Then one survivor ninja informeed him that all 12 Clans killed his parents. After shooting that ninja in the face, Kaota set off on the sole purpose to kill every ninja. Legend On the night of a full moon, a warrior will rise and seek revenge on all ninja kind. Starting with the snakes and going through the cycle. Soon, every ninja will be destroyed, and the old ways of the ninja will be replaced by a new way made in the Warrior's image. Power and Special Abilities Being trained by the ways of the ninja, Kaoto is light on his feet. He is fast and quiet. Because of his training, he has pushed his body beyond its limit. He can bench press over 500 lbs, and can run over 20 mph. Weapons *Swords- Kaota has many swords to his disposal; **Katanas- Strapped to his hips are two katanas that are sharp enough to cut through bone **Popison Dagger- In his jacket pocket is a dagger can pierce flesh easily. In the butt of the dagger is a campartment that holds deadly poison that can kill someone in seconds. **Chain Daggers- Kaota has daggers conected to a long system of chains that he can swing at his opponets. He can snag and rip apart his opponets. *Guns- Kaota has many guns to his disposal; **P226 **M9 **Five-Seven **Mini Uzi- He has two in his inner jacket pockets. **MPSk **RPD **MG4 **M240 *Laser Rifle- After accidently being sent to the future, he gained the rifle to beat to the Roboninjas. It can blast through metal stronger than steel. It has the same functions as the RPD. *Laser Pistol- After accidentaly being sent to the future, he gained the pistol to beat the Roboninjas. It can blast through metak stronger than steel. It has the sam functions as a handgun. *Laser Sword- A sword from the future, it can slice through metal stronger than steel. *Dual Laser Sword- A future weapon similar to the dual lightsaber. *Roboninja Armor- During the Roboninja conflict, he had a friend reengineer a sample of a Dog Roboninja's chest laser. He now wears it under his suit, it can shoot massive, destructive laser that can destory multiple enemies. Fighting Style After facing off with his long lost sister, she trained him the 11 other ways of the ninjas. *Snake Style- While using this style, he aims for the weak points of his opponets. He moves fluidly and swiftly like a snake. *Horse Style- While using this style, he uses wide stances to intimidate his opponets, but is used for defense. *Goat Style- While using this style, he strikes forcefully at the chest and stomachs of his opponets. *Monkey Style- While using this style, he uses both agility and strength to deafet his opponets. He mostly attacks the throat, eye, face, and groin. *Rooster Style- While using this style, he uses swiftness and defense to stun his opponets. *Dog Style- While using this style, he uses advanced versions of groundfighting. *Boar Style- While using this style, he strkes forcefully at the chest, stomach, and groin areas. *Rat Style- While using this style, he uses swift footwork and rapid strikes to take out his opponets. *Ox Style- While using this style, he uses defense and wide strikes to defeat opponets. *Tiger Style- While using this style, he uses swift footwork, acrobatic kicks, and special fists to fight. *Rabbit Style- While using this style, swiftness and defense to beat his opponets. *Dragon Style- While using this style, he uses a mix of aggresive short-range strikes, grapples and grabs, and forceful strikes to beat his opponets. After learning all these styles he mixed them together to create his own style to become the best fighter.